Something New
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Finally, a new Rock Of Ages story from me! This one has it's twist though... Warnings and stuff inside.


Okay, so I started this in like October of last year... But I didn't know if I should put it up or not. However, I decided to just do it, lol. I was talking about this with several people, saying how I'd have a new Rock Of Ages fanfiction soon, with something completely different than what's been done (as far as I know of), and well this is it. Hope it's to people's liking.

Pairing: Dennis/Lonny.

Warnings: Slash (nothing explicit, yet), cursing and Mpreg.

Sorry for any spelling errors. As I was re-reading this I didn't bother to focus on every little detail...

Enjoy!

* * *

Lonny sat on the couch, hands locked with each pressed against his forehead as his foot was rapidly tapping against the floor.

The building was empty today and Lonny was grateful for that.

For once in his life he wanted peace and quiet from the rest of the world. He had news weighing down on him and he for one was a nervous wreck about it. A rare thing but this wasn't something he could've been prepared for, or expect, it was something that he never would've dreamt of happening.

To make matters worse, he had no idea where the hell Dennis was at. All he knew was that he needed his partner right here right now.

He felt like he was about to lose himself any minute because he for one didn't know what to do about the _little_ problem he's got.

"Agh... Dennis, where the hell are you?" He asked in frustration as he looked over at the door. He done this every five minutes at least, just waiting for it to open...

But, he had to suffer another 10 agonizing minutes of feeling like he was going to die of complete fear, until the door finally opened.

Lonny stood within a seconds time.

"Where the hell have you been!?" He asked quickly upon the older coming into the room.

"I went out." Dennis answered. "You were sleeping so, I thought I wouldn't bother you." He shrugged. He found it a bit odd, that Lonny has been sleeping more than usual lately but thought nothing of it.

Lonny sighed. "Sorry, I just..." He trailed off.

"What's wrong with you anyway? You're more overly dramatic than usual." Dennis pointed out.

"Well, I've been a nervous wreck all morning! I feel sick to my stomach, and I think I'm gonna pass out." Lonny huffed.

"Well, there's a remedy for that." Dennis smiled, grabbing hold of one of the beer bottles on the coffee table and held it up in front of Lonny.

Lonny frowned as he took his place back on the couch. "I can't drink anymore.."

"What? What do you mean you can't drink anymore? You're the biggest drunk I know!" Dennis exclaimed, taking a seat beside him.

Lonny turned to face him, sitting cross legged now. "Remember when you finally made me go to the doctor for a checkup since I wasn't getting any better with my upset stomach, headaches and all that?"

"Yeah? What, did they tell you to stop drinking? Big whoop." Dennis rolled his eyes, taking a drink of the alcohol.

Lonny gulped, glancing down rather nervously. "No.. I don't um... Really know how to tell you this.." He stuttered.

"Just come out with it. Since when have you had a problem talking?... Getting you to shut up is the trick." Dennis snapped.

Lonny's eyes widened. "Well," He started, tears coming to play against his will. "If you're going to be like that... Fine." He put his hands over his face.

"Oh come on, don't go getting emotional on me again." Dennis frowned.

Another thing he didn't understand. Lonny's been so easy to upset now and days. The least little thing had him breaking down.

"Lon.." Dennis reached over to place a hand on the younger's shoulder.

Lonny pushed his hand away and got up to evade any further attempts at comfort.

"Lonny, what's going on? You're getting upset and you won't even tell me.. How can I understand and help you if I don't kn-" He was cut off.

"I'm 5 months pregnant, okay?! Happy now!?" He asked, glaring at the older man. "You knocked me up you bastard!" The younger exclaimed.

Dennis jumped up. "What? HOW? It's not possible!"

"Well, I don't know and neither do the doctors but I' am! Blood test showed it. So, yeah. You ruined my life Dennis! My partying days are over 'cause I'm going to have some damn kid to look after.. I never wanted this!" Lonny shouted without a thought put into his words.

"Okay, okay.. Shh, let's calm down here and think about this." Dennis approached the man, placing a hand on his shoulder once more. "Maybe this is a sign, telling you it's time for you to settle your life down a bit. I can't lie, I've been worrying about you since the day we have met. You're on a dangerous path that'll only lead to bad things."

"Don't bring that up. Just, don't. You know I can handle myself." Lonny growled.

Dennis gave a sigh, running his fingers through Lonny's hair. "Breathe babe, just breathe and think on it."

"I have been thinking on it! This entire morning! There is nothing more to think about! I'm... I'm gonna have a kid... My life as I know it is over!"

"Lonny, listen, you're being overly dramatic, as usual. I think another person to look after is exactly what you need to teach you how to be responsible. It's time for you to grow up a little. I know you don't want to hear that but it's the truth. For so long I've been looking after you. Feeding you, keeping you in supply of liquor and drugs.. Giving you a place to live.. It's time you learn what responsibility is." Dennis replied.

"Dennis, I can't do this shit on my own. I can't raise a child... I don't know what to do.. Where to start." Lonny breathed deeply.

Dennis moved to the front of the man, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Hush. You're not going to do anything on your own. We've gotten through a lot of shit together and I mean A LOT. We are going to get through this together. I'm here to help you along the way. Okay?"

No answer.

Dennis rested his hands on the younger's cheeks. "Doll, it's going to be okay."

Lonny drew in another deep breath. "Yeah.. Just.. A baby's a big responsibility."

"We're gonna figure it out. Don't you worry your pretty little head. We'll be okay." Dennis smiled softly.

Lonny gave a nod. "I trust you. You know I do."

Dennis moved his hands down to Lonny's stomach. "So that's where the extra weight is coming from huh.. I thought you were getting second helpings somewhere. But, I should've thought something with the weird cravings you've been having."

Lonny blushed lightly before taking the older's hands in his and moving them away. "I told you I was getting fat." He frowned again.

"You're not getting fat, you've just gained a little. You've only went up what? Two pants sizes?"

Lonny sighed. "Yeah, and that's fat.. Damn kid is already wre-"

A finger to his lips shushed him.

"Stop. You can't be talking about our child that way. It's just temporarily. You'll lose it after you have the baby.." He trailed off.

"Um, how is that going to happen? I don't have a vagina and I don't think it's possible for it to pass through my ass." Lonny stated against the index finger still to his lips.

Dennis let his hand rest beside him. "That's a real damn good question." He replied, glancing down as he thought.

"C section."

"NO!" Lonny shouted. "I refuse to be cut open and have such an ugly scar. My body's like a temple, I can't have any imperfections!"

"It's the only way unless you somehow transform into a girl and well I don't think in 1988 that's going to be happening any time soon."

That brought more tears to fall from the younger's eyes.

Dennis wrapped his arms around Lonny, pulling him close. "It's going to be fine."

"No it's not, I'm going to be hideous and you're not going to love me anymore." Lonny sniffled into the man's shirt.

Dennis gave a low chuckle. "That's what you're worried about? Lon, I'm always going to love you and I' am never going to see you as anything but beautiful."

Lonny backed up a bit, staring into the older's eyes. "Really?"

"Mhm.." Dennis gave a smirk as his hands went down to Lonny's rear and he leaned him to place a kiss onto the younger's lips.

The younger blushed and right away was his tongue attacking Dennis's and a leg was draped around the man's side.

At least one good thing was coming out of his little experience.. He was always after Dennis now... The least little touch alone in just the right spot made him yearn for his lover with a heated passion he didn't have before.

The sloppy kiss was ended by a chuckle from Lonny upon him feeling a kick to his stomach. "Well, someone doesn't like the attention taken away from them."

Dennis gave a light smile, as he kneeled down to the younger's belly. "You ssh, your mother needs this." He spoke, placing a kiss to Lonny's stomach.

Lonny gave another blush. Him, a mother? He never thought he'd see the day of having a child even but he to be the mother was even more unrealistic.

"Come on Doll." Dennis spoke, picking the male up.

"Oh Den.. I love when you call me that." Lonny smiled, placing a kiss to the older's cheek as his arms wrapped around the man's neck while he was being carried off to their room.

"You'd like anything I called you." Dennis laughed low as he entered the bedroom.

"Mm.. Yes, yes I would." Lonny purred, swinging his legs back and forth.

If he was to sprout a tail, it would be wagging, that's how happy he was now.

Dennis simply smirked as he pushed the door shut with his foot and made his way over to the bed, where he gently laid Lonny down.

And it wasn't long that Lonny had lost himself in Dennis, forgetting the world around them and his troubles.

* * *

I got two more chapters sitting around on my flash drive, should I continue this or not? I'd like to know the opinion of my readers.

Please though, no flame reviews. You saw the warnings and well, I'm sorry but I'm not sorry if you went against them knowing you wouldn't like this.


End file.
